islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tidmouth Sheds
Tidmouth Sheds are the main engine sheds of the North Western Railway located at Tidmouth. In the Trouble With Trains Series, it is shown as a shed with three rails leading in (which has been mistaken for Wellsworth Sheds, but in later in the end of The Trouble With Trains 3 and beginning the pilot series it was depicted as a shed with a dead end with six rails. Many events have taken place at the sheds, such as the strike of the big engines and the confrontation between Duck, Diesel and the big engines. History In the main series and LEGO spin-off, the sheds were replaced by a roundhouse with six berths and a turntable outside at the front. Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy and Emily generally sleep here, although other engines sometimes spend the night here. Edward, Henry, and Duck formerly slept here, in which the former two later left the sheds to live in other locations to make room for Nia and Rebecca, although Edward and Henry still stay at the sheds occasionally. Duck has stayed at the sheds on at least two occasions since leaving. The sheds have appeared in every season and special of Thomas and Friends. Near the end of the twelfth series, Edward and Henry chose to permanently stay at Tidmouth Sheds again. During the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the left side of the sheds was being repaired due to upgrades to the railway. The sheds were later demolished and rebuilt in Calling All Engines! with a new architectural style and an extra berth for Emily. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert were put in charge of building them, but Thomas, attempting to pay them back for their bad behaviour earlier on, sabotaged the three, unaware that they were delivering building supplies for the sheds, causing the engines to sleep elsewhere until it was repaired. When the job was completed, Emily then became part of the team at Tidmouth Sheds. The turntable had frozen one time due to the icy weather and Gordon got trapped in the sheds until it was fixed. Later on, the steam team went on strike by objecting to leave the sheds until the Fat Controller was allowed to stay on Sodor, however it was just a misunderstanding as Sir Topham was never leaving. Sometime later, James crashed into the back of the shed wall after having trouble with his brakes. A week later, the shed was repaired and everybody moved back in, but Edward then chose to permanently move to Wellsworth Sheds with Philip, as it was near his branch line. Some time later, Henry left to stay at Vicarstown Sheds with Rosie. Sometime later near the end of the twelfth series, Nia is in charge of Safari's jobs when she gets a day off and when her work's all done, she then chose to permanently stay in the sheds at the Ballahoo Safari Park as it were both together. Some time later, Rebecca left to stay in Knapford Sheds with Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Spencer, Silver King, Quicksilver, Silver Fox and Silver Link. Appearances Thomas & Friends: Continued *Series 1: Thomas and Shawn The Trouble With Trains Series *The Trouble With Trains 3 Trivia *According to the LEGO model, it is based on a modified 10027 LEGO World City engine shed. Category:Landmarks Category:Sheds Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line